


Henry's Accidents

by InvaderAutumn



Series: Bendy and Ink Machine stories [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Accidents, Bladder holding, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Henry being an idiot, Memories, Pissing Pants, Running, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: Times Henry has Ignored his body warning.
Series: Bendy and Ink Machine stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558903
Kudos: 4





	1. Return to studio

Henry's pov  
It has been over 5-6 hours is my guess. I'm not 100% sure since well I don't have a watch on and I haven't see a working one in like, my time of been here and after passing out multiple times, it didn't help. But I'd say it's been quite a while as now my bladder hurts and I was trying to find my out and it seems I keep getting deeper and deeper instead to getting close to getting out of here. The more I move the more painful it gets, I was thinking of just going on the wall or on the ink but I'm afraid that demon Bendy was just gonna pop out like he keeps doing and so now I'm afraid and the worst thing is that I can't find a bathroom so here I am running around like a nut case. once again I'm running away from demon Bendy, I run down another hallway and turn to see that I lost Bendy and I slow down and I sigh in relief. I then sit down until I can get my breathe before I get up and start walking again, hoping to find a bathroom.

After sometime my bladder was hurting so much I couldn't walk and I just sat down on the floor in pain. I put my hands on my crotch but the pain hurt so much that I started to cry.

Bendy's pov  
I was running after Henry before I lost him. I have been chasing him for hours now, I just wished he would give up running up from me but he keeps running. I finally hear Henry but It sounded like he was crying, so I run to him. When I got close enough, I saw him at the bottom of a staircase holding on to his crotch tightly. I wasn't sure what it meant since I was ink and humans were different but then I remembered that there was one time I saw something like this. It was back in the early days when Henry was still here and I wasn't there as I was kept out when it happened but I can remember some of it. It started as A normal day and I remember I was watching Henry as he drew more parts for the cartoon and I watched him all day and then I remember after a few hours he started to shift uncomfortably and at one point, it got so bad that I went to Joey and he immediately got up and went into Henry office, telling me to wait outside and I did but I could see a bit and when I looked Henry was already on the floor and holding his crotch and Joey was sitting next to him, talking to him with an arm around the shoulder and it looked like Henry was crying. Boris showed up and then asked me what was happening and I shrugged telling him something was wrong with Henry and we both look into the office and Joey kept telling Henry something but we couldn't here what it was. But then we notice a dark patch growing on Henry pants and then we saw liquid start surrounding him, just like ink but not the same.

After it stopped, Joey grabbed Henry's hand from his crotch area before grabbing Henry and hugging him as Henry cried into him. Soon I see Joey leave and he tell me just to wait there and to not let anyone in and I stood there and nod before looking at Henry, who was still sobbing. When Joey came back, he had supplies and cleaning product and I asked him "What's wrong with creator?" And he told me that Henry had an accident and I was then confused and then he lets me and Boris in and as he cleans Henry's mess, he explained to us what it meant and why humans have that function. At the end Henry went home early but Joey said we would see him again soon and then he told us that we couldn't tell anyone about the incident and we never did.

So finally I realised what was happening and I go down the stairs before bending down and I sigh "Henry why did you hold it so long?" I ask sounding demonic as I was in monster form and just continues to sob and then I saw a dark patch forming on his jeans and I rub his back until he finishes. When he had, he still didn't look up and I decided that I had to get him cleaned so I picked him up and for once didn't fight and I took him somewhere to get cleaned.


	2. One of times of working in the studio

back in 19**

Henry's pov  
I was sitting in my office working on another cartoon. I hear my office door open as Bendy my first creation and he sits on a stool and watches me draw. "Whatcha drawing?" Bendy asks "I'm drawing the next cartoon." I tell him continuing to draw. After a few hours my bladder started to play up but I ignored it for now but once and awhile and after ignoring my body, I realised I waited to long and I find that I can't get up and Bendy notices this and immediately runs off to get Joey. I slowly slide of the chair onto the ground holding onto my crotch.

"Ok Bendy I got this, go play with Boris I can handle Henry." I hear Joey say and then hear Bendy say ok before running of. I then hear my office door open and close and then I feel Joey bend down next to me "Henry, your 17 for Jesus Christ. Can't you take better care of yourself?" Joey yells at me and I start to cry "I-I'm s-sorrrrryyyy." I sob and I hear him sigh "Jesus Henry, why do you do this to yourself?" He asks "Do you think you can hold your bladder a little more?" He asks me "I-I d-don't k-know." I sob "Can you try so I can try and get you to the bathroom on time?" He asks "I-I'll t-try." I sob. I try and hold my bladder as I feel Joey hands go under both my legs and my back before I feel him pick me up before carrying me as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom. On the way there I feel a spurt of pee escaping me and wetting my boxer "I don't know how long a can hold it Joey." I tell me and I feel him pick up the pace "Come on just hold it a little longer, we are almost there." I hear him say.

We finally reached the bathroom and Joey locked the door. And had set me down, "Do you need help?" He asked and I nod and he quickly try's to undo my buttons and after some struggle we got my pants down but unfortunately I couldn't hold it anymore and ended up wetting my self and I started crying in shame. "It's alright, you tried." Joey tells me rubbing my back until I finished, once I did I felt Joey pulling my part wet pants off "Ok Henry take off your boxers off, I might have a pair that might fit you." He tells me as he leaves to go get cleaning supplies and the spare boxers. So I pull my boxers off and put them to the side and soon I hear the door open and I cover my dick "Ok Henry I also found some clean pants for you as well, and you don't have to hide we are both males here." Joey tells me as he gives me a towel to dry off and then handed me the pants and boxers and since I needed my hands to grab the clothes, Joey saw my dick and he seems to look at it for a minute before looking away and going to clean my mess. I get dressed but still look down in shame still crying and once Joey was done, he came over and embraced me in a hug. "It's alright Henry but please take better care of your self." He tells me "ok." I said quietly.

After the incident, we left the bathroom but only to find Sammy, Susie, Tom and Allison waiting outside the door. "What are you four doing here?" Joey asked and the stop "Well Sammy is here to talk to you about the music and Susie and I are here to talk to you about Alice Angel and Tom decided to tag along but we didn't expect to see you two in the same bathroom." Allison says "Ok well if you need to talk to me go to my office, and nothing happened just a little incident." Joey tells them and they nod before walking to his office and he turns to me "Please take better care and keep an eye on your bladder ok?" He tells me and I nod "I'll try." I say "You better." He said and he walked off.


End file.
